The Black Door
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Lucy a high powered attorney and a partner at firm, dating one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan ( Judge Dragneel ) . She's living the high life, but her sex life has hit the low point. Then a hot Escort introduces her to the black door and her best friend encourages her to try it out. There she finds a fantasy playground for women, full of every obsession and erotic temptati
1. PROLOGUE

So people, after talking to myself about making an M Rated fic, and finally here it is~

I was inspired a lot, by stuffs I read randomly, and dreams…

Credits to Velvet and Hiro Mashima, and credits to me in some point ~_~

* * *

THE BLACK DOOR

* * *

Summary:

Lucy a high powered attorney and a partner at firm, dating one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan ( Judge Dragneel ) . She's living the high life, but her sex life has hit the low point. Then a hot Escort introduces her to the black door and her best friend encourages her to try it out. There she finds a fantasy playground for women, full of every obsession and erotic temptation a girl could dream of. Soon she meets a man who taps into her darkest desires~

* * *

Prologue

"A Hundred and Sixty-ninth and Southern side drive" She said to the Driver, then leaned into the backseat of the black stretch limousine, closed her eyes, and envisioned the thrilling, arousing, sensational night ahead.

She was on her way to The Black Door, a private club. Not your typical members' only club, THE BLACK DOOR club was an ultraexclusive adult playground, catering solely to the carnal needs of women. She could feel her juices begin to flow at the thought of the possibilities that lay ahead. Within minutes, they were pulling up in front of a nondescript brick building with polished, pitch-black, ten-foot-tall door.

She stepped out of the car and balanced herself on candy-red, six-inch spike heals. As she balanced herself towards the entrance, the night breeze swept through the sheer silk sheath that she wore underneath a black, ankle-length cape. She cautiously tapped on the door.

After a few seconds, a masked, six foot tall, muscular hunk of a man opened the door to decadence and demanded the password.

"Wet 'n' ready" She whispered in a soft, seductive voice through her half mask to the six foot tall man's ears.

The doorman stepped aside and she glanced down at his large package, which was wrapped tightly in a black leather G-string. She walked into the foyer and removed her cape. The temperature in the room was frigid, and she could feel her nipples harden. She looked down and saw the imprint of her large round areolas beneath the sheer sheath. The doorman licked his lips at her beckoning breasts, then walked behind her and tightened her patent leather Scarlet mask. As he stood close, she could feel his erect member pressing deeply into her backside. She gasped with pleasure and instinctively stuck out her rear to meet him. They began a slow, seductive grind in the middle of the foyer. He reached around with one hand and massage her full breast, while his other massive hand reached underneath her dress and found her pleasure spot.

"Oh…" She moaned, as he struck his large finger inside her moistness. His aggressiveness took her by surprise and she flinched slightly, but quickly recovered and gave in to his seductive touch.

When she was near her orgasm, he stopped suddenly and said,

"Now you're ready for The Black Door."

She could hear people mingling in the inner sanctum and walked slowly toward the closed ornate door. With each step, her heart began to race…

* * *

NxL: This is Prologue, and yeah, for 7/ 7/ 13 ( as promised, in my other fic )


	2. CHAPTER 1

Miss me? By the Way... Here's Chapter 1 ( SORRY! FOR NOT PUTTING THE 1st CHAPTER! but at least i put it! xD )

CREDITS: Character by Hiro Mashima, Plot by Velvet, ending by me.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Lucy sat at the polished oval conference-room table, along with her colleagues, and listened halfheartedly as the managing partner gave his weekly billing spiel. Lucy Heartfilia was one of the three female partners of Loke Celeste, one of Magnolia's leading law firms, with offices in every major city in the world. Makarov's speech on revving up the firm's revenue didn't apply to Lucy, since she had two of the top billing clients on her roster, so she crossed her long legs and gazed out of the huge picture window. From her twentieth-floor vintage point, she could easily see the treetops of the Central Park. With fall in full glory, the robust rust, ruby, and citrine hues of the leaves decorated the sky like a painter's colorful palette. Lucy's mind drifted off into a daydream, her own dreamland…

She had come a long way from being that little girl in a rich family, loosing them in a young age, sent to a day care, living her whole life in a crowded house with five other parentless children. Her father had given her up after her mother died, but she had never been adopted. Lucy spent her childhood drifting from foster home to another.

Until landing in the home of Mrs. Marvel, a big-hearted widow who encouraged Lucy to study hard and make good grades so she could get into a good college and land a good job. And that's exactly what Lucy did. With a 4.0 grade-point average and stellar SAT scores, she landed a four-year scholarship to FT University and studied prelaw. Months before graduating from FT's law school, she was recruited by Loke Celeste as a junior associate, and worked diligently over the years, slowly making her way up the ranks. After ten years of hard work, Lucy had finally made partner.

With a hefty six-figure salary, a two-bedroom luxury condo in the ritzy part of town, and one of the most powerful judges in the city as her man, Lucy should have been on top of the world, but she had become restless lately. Something was missing, and she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"And in closing" Makarov looked around the table at the bored faces staring back at him, waiting impatiently for him to wrap up the meeting… "Let's not forget about the annual Lancaster benefit on Friday"

The Lancasters were one of the wealthiest families in the city, with a net worth approaching $1 billion, and the bread and butter of the firm. Every year, the matriarch of the family hosted a gala at the prestigious Waldorf-Astoria to benefit the Boys & Girls Clubs of America. Attending the black-tie dinner was a must for all of the partners and their significant others.

"With that said, this meeting is officially adjourned."

Lucy gathered her notes and stuff them into a thick leather bound legal portfolio. As she stood, she smoothed the narrow pencil skirt that had gathered at her hips. Her figure was voluptuous with a perfectly round sister-girl butt, a full, overflowing C-cup, and a pair of knockout Tina Turner-type gams. Since she worked in an old-boy company with grey-haired staunch Republicans at the helm, Lucy hid her body underneath tailored blazers, buttoned-up blouses, and oversize sweaters to keep the attention focused on her brain instead of her body. She quickly buttoned her suit jacket to conceal the too-tight skirt and marched down the corridor to her corner office.

"Ms. Heartfilia, here are your messages," Lucy's assistant said, handing her a stack of PINK slips.

"Thanks, Levy" She responded, taking the messages.

Lucy closed the door to her office, parked herself behind the masculine mahogany desk, and thumbed through the telephone messages. One was from her Realtor calling about a pricey beach-front property for sale in the Hamptons; one was from her foster mother, Mrs. Marvel, with whom she still maintained a close relationship; two messages were from her best friend, Cana; and one was from Judge Dragneel. Lucy and the Judge had been dating for years, and though they were in a committed relationship, the sheets had long since cooled off. He was like a worn in pump- comfortable, without pinching your toes. Besides they were the perfect match on paper. Both were financially secure and well respected in the legal community, and it was just a matter of time before Judge Dragneel threw his hat into the political ring. Lucy would be right by his side all the way to Japan.

She picked up the phone and dialed her foster mom's number.

"Hey there, Mom," she said.

"How's my favorite daughter doing?" she asked, using her usual greeting.

"I'm good. Did you get the check I sent?" To the dismay of her foster mother, Lucy sent monthly check that not only covered household expenses, but was enough for her to treat herself to anything she desired.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop sending me money?" she scolded. "I get more than enough from the state for taking care of these babies."

"No offense, Mom, but you're getting too old to be changing diapers and running around after those kids"

"Well, if you gave me some grandbabies I wouldn't have to rely on my fosters to keep me company."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Since she had turned 23 a few years ago, Mrs. Grandine had been hounding her to marry Judge Dragneel and have a family. "Mom, I hope you have time for babies, I've-"

"Well, I hope you have time for Judge Dragneel," she interrupted. "That man is going places. I saw his picture in the paper yesterday; he was at some kind of fund-raiser. He sure is one good looking man; sort of reminds me of Mr. Marvel when he was that age" Mrs. Marvel's husband had died many years ago from sudden heart attack and she never remarried. "You need to stop working so much and give that man more attention; men like him don't come around every day, you know"

Lucy had heard this comment more than once, and she was getting tired of the mild browbeating. "Yeah, I know," she simply said.

Mrs. Marvel could hear the annoyance in Lucy's voice. "Look, baby, I don't mean to be a nag. I just don't want you to end up old and alone like me. Hear me when I tell you that being without a man is no picnic"

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm not going to let Dragneel slip away. I promise." She smiled into the receiver, trying to comfort the old woman.

"Judge Dragneel is on line one," Levy said through the intercom.

"Speaking of the devil, that's him calling me now."

"Well, get off the phone, baby, don't keep the man waiting. I'll talk with you later."

The Judge's baritone voice boomed through the speakerphone.

"Good Morning, Ms. Heartfilia."

"Judge," she responded. This greeting was part of their routine, and a reminder of how they met.

Lucy had been clerking for one of Japan's top judges, and on occasion would see a distinguished-looking gentlemen rushing through the corridors of the courthouse with his black robe flying open and floating in the breeze. She learned that his name was Natsu 'Igneel' Dragneel II, and he was recently appointed Judge. Though he was older, Lucy was attracted to his assertiveness and often sat and listened in the back of his courtroom.

( AN: at the words at the top, at first you will be like… IGNEEL?!... yes Igneel, Natsu's Father in the real manga series… ._. )

From Igneel's perch on the bench, it was hard for him to miss the attractive young woman wit the mouthwatering breasts who hung on his every word. Divorced, with a grown son, he was ready to jumpstart his stalled love life, and she fit the bill perfectly. During a chance encounter in the elevator, he introduced himself as Judge Dragneel. And from that day on, they greeted each other formally until they began dating three weeks later. Though Igneel was Fifteen years senior, he was a dragon in bed, showing her positions she never knew… had only been with inexperienced younger men, and being with a more seasoned man was thrilling.

( AN: Here comes the part… )

His appetite for her was insatiable. He would bury himself between her thick thighs and suck her clit until her body shivered from one climax to the next. He would then fill her slippery wet vagina with his hard, thick shaft and pump them both into another realm.

Early in their relationship, they made love on a daily basis, often three times a day—morning, noon, and night. His ex-wife had been a rail-thin size four, with hardly enough tush for the push. So he absolutely loved Ariel's full-sized, curvaceous body, especially her plump, melon-sized 38-Cs. Often he would call her into his chambers, lock the door, and make her take her bra off underneath her tight sweater. The outline of her large, hard nipples pressing against the fabric drove him absolutely crazy. He would sit in his chair licking his lips and masturbating until he was on the brink of orgasm. It was like having his very own personal porn show. He would then pull her close and lift up the sweater. Ariel had a bright red rose tattooed on her left breast; the flower looked so real that he was always drawn to touch it before sucking and biting on her nipples, until he turned her over his desk, spread her legs, and fucked her from behind. But as the years passed, Igneel's focus shifted from his sexual desires to his political agenda, and now if they made love once a month, that was a lot.

"How's your day going?" he asked.

"It's going. I just got out of a boring staff meeting, and Makarov reminded us about the Lancaster fund-raiser on Friday. Remember? I had you mark your calendar last month."

"Yes, I remember. But I won't be able to attend."

She exhaled loudly. "What do you mean? All the partners and their significant others will be there, not to mention the Lancaster clan. And I refuse to show up without an escort," she fumed. Lately Igneel had started putting her on the back burner and she didn't like it, especially since she was trying to be understanding and supportive of his career.

"I'm sorry, but I have to fly to Washington for a dinner meeting with Senator Eucliffe. I know I promised you that I'd go, but the senator's office called just an hour ago, and when Senator Eucliffe calls, you go, no questions asked," he explained.

Ariel knew that Igneel's political aspirations were a priority, and that allying himself with the right party could take him all the way to the Supreme Court, but she still didn't like being put off at the last minute. "I understand," she conceded, with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Now, don't sound so heartbroken; I'm sure you'll have a great time without me on your arm. Look, honey, I've got to get back to court," he said, rushing her off the phone.

Ariel sat holding the receiver. She hadn't expected Igneel to back out of the fund-raiser, and wanted to try and persuade him to push his dinner to the next day, but he didn't give her a chance. Now she was dateless with no prospects in sight. She decided to call Cana; maybe she had an extra man on the side that she could loan out for the evening.

Cana Alberona was a golf-widow, though not the typical wife whose husband golfed in his spare time leaving his wife alone to fend for herself while he spent hours on the links with his friends. No, Cana was actually a widow, whose husband died on the ninth hole. He had had a massive heart attack on the golf course, leaving her his vast fortune. With no children to support, Cana spent hundreds of thousands of dollars overhauling her assets, until she once again had the perfect thirty-year-old face and matching body. Most evenings, Cana could be seen at a swank restaurant having dinner with a stunning hunk or two, or strolling down Madison Avenue with a beau on each arm. She offered no excuses about the younger men who kept her bed warm at night and even during the day.

"Daarliing," Cana purred into the receiver. "I was just thinking about you."

"And what where you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I haven't spoken to you in a while, and that it was high time we caught up over lunch and cocktails." They usually had a girly chat session at Cana's penthouse at least once a month.

Lucy had known Cana for ten years. They met when Lucy represented Cana in a divorce from her first husband. Initially, Cana was skeptical of the brash young attorney with the killer boobs and knockout body, but Lucy had come highly recommended, and after she negotiated a hefty settlement for Cana, they became fast friends.

"Sounds good to me." Lucyl thumbed through her datebook. "How does next Tuesday sound?"

Cana hesitated for a moment, "Hmmm, let's see . . . No, next Tuesday isn't good. I'm having dinner and dessert with Bacchus."

"And who is Bacchus, pray tell?" Lucy hadn't heard that name before.

"Only the most delicious man I've ever tasted. He's got the biggest cock I've ever seen. It must be at least twelve inches long, and as thick as a roll of half-dollars. I nearly choked to death the first time I went down on him," she said, without shame, as if talking about sex was the most natural thing in the world.

It amazed Lucy how free Cana was with the details of her sexual exploits. Cana was in her late thirties, but had sex more than most twenty-year-olds. "Speaking of men, I need one for—"

"Don't tell me you and the good judge have finally called it quits. I've been telling you for years that he's just too old for you. Trust me. What you need is a young stud to rock your world on a daily basis." Cana was a proponent of sex; she believed that a regular romp in the sack kept the mind and the body young.

"My world is perfectly fine, thank you very much, but I do need a date for the Lancaster benefit. Igneel is going to be out of town and I don't want to go alone. You know how pretentious that bunch can be. Everyone will have a date, and I don't want to be the odd woman out," she explained.

"Well, my dear, you've called the right person. Do I have the perfect solution for you!" she squealed gleefully, "You have to use my escort service; they have some of best and brightest, not to mention some of the finest, men in the city."

"Escort service?" Lucy asked, shocked. She knew that Cana lived on the edge, but didn't expect that she'd be involved with a seedy escort service.

"Don't sound so shocked. It's extremely classy, totally aboveboard and legal. I use them all the time," she confessed.

Lucy leaned her elbows on the desk and listened intently. "So tell me, exactly how does this work?" She had only heard rumors about this type of service and was intrigued to find out how they actually operated.

"Well, my dear, it's really simple. You call the private number and tell them the type of event you're attending and what type of man you need to complete your evening. Give your credit card information and the details of the pickup location," she said, rattling off the details as if she were giving her the ingredients for a casserole.

"Cana, you say this so casually, as if I'm shopping for a new pair of shoes, or a purse."

"In a sense, you are just shopping for another accessory. Except this accessory comes with fringe benefits!" She laughed.

"When you said aboveboard, I assumed you meant sex wasn't a part of the arrangement. I'm just looking for an escort, not a mating stud," Lucy said, making it perfectly clear that she didn't want to get involved in some kind of sordid affair.

"This is a strictly platonic service, but if you need a little maintenance, I have the connection for that too," Cana said slyly.

Lucy didn't want to admit it, but the truth was that she needed a tune-up in a big way. That was probably why she'd been so antsy lately. The last time she and Igneel had had sex, it was purely uneventful. He just rolled on top of her in the middle of the night, slipped in his penis, half-humped a few times, and then rolled off and went back to sleep. She missed the passion that they once shared, but knew Igneel was preoccupied. Besides, sex wasn't everything, she kept telling herself. "Are you sure this is a reliable service?" she asked skeptically.

"Remember the man I was with at the Whitney Biannual?"

"You mean the... Matt Bomer lookalike in the tailored Armani suit?"

"That's the one. Well, he wasn't a shipping magnate from New Zealand like I previously said. He was an escort," she said proudly.

"Shut up!" Lucy was stunned. The man she met at the Whitney Museum was poised, well spoken, and a complete gentleman. If he was the definition of an escort, then she was sold, no more questions. "Okay, what's the number?" she asked, reaching for a pen and a piece of paper.

Cana spouted off the telephone number from memory. "Trust me, you won't be the only woman in the room with a date for hire. As a matter of fact, I'm bringing one of my old standbys. And as usual, I'll craft an impressive persona for him, and nobody will be the wiser. I suggest you do the same."

Lucy felt a little uneasy, and began to question her decision, "Cana, are you sure this is totally safe? And what if someone asks why I'm there with another man, instead of Igneel?"

"Yes it's totally safe. And if anybody asks about Igneel just tell them that he's out of town on business; which is true, but then add a little white lie, and tell them that your date is an old family friend. The term 'family friend' always sounds more appropriate, or should I say platonic, than an old friend from school. Trust me, darling, you have nothing to worry about. Look, I've got to run, my lunch date is here, but I'll see you at the benefit," she said, hanging up the phone.

With Cana's reassurance, she felt a little more at ease. Settling into her decision to employ the escort service, Lucy decided to use her middle name for a little anonymity. She jotted down a believable background for her "date," along with a list of attributes: smart, well versed, attractive, well dressed, and most of all, discreet. She underscored the word discreet twice, because the last thing she needed was for Igneel or the partners to find out that she was using a male escort for the evening.

* * *

If you want me to continue... you know... all you have to do is spam my review box or something~ x'D seriously~

I didn't re-check it... all i have is the book, so, i have the book! -_-"


	3. SORRY TO CONFUSE YOU

DEAR READERS,

I'm going to do this as simple as possible...

If you found Ariel, that means Lucy...

If it's Judge Igneel Dragneel, i mean it's Natsu's father.

'Cause I didn't introduced Natsu here... he isn't here yet... so... sorry for the huge confusion.

And Yes, Lucy Heartfilia is... with.. IGNEEL. not Natsu, but in the end, it's NALU... okay?

I'll try my best not to copy the 50 shades trilogy story, good thing i didn't read it all, just 2/6 of it... yada yada yada...

And Next time, i'll try,... no... I'll do my best to be a bit original and not to confuse you readers...

-NxL

If you guys are bored or something, suggest or tell me something new, i don't bite, but i'm happier if i receive a PM from you guys, also read my other fics, such as the new fic i recently put up, Shut up and Kiss me, few people are suggesting on me making a Rated M, and i'm sure you guys might want me too... make it too! xD


End file.
